The Original Family
by EmilyBlackk
Summary: My take on the Original Family. I've changed things around. What lengths do you go to in order to protect your family from your parents? What can you do? Stefan/Isabelle. Other pairings I'll figure out ;


**Author Note: This is my take on the Original family and there are more siblings then in the TVD show.**

**There is Esther and Mikael [obviously]. Order of birth goes: Finn, Elijah, Klaus then Maria, Kol, Rebekah as well as Isabelle. In my story, Isabelle and Rebekah are twins but both have the same father as Klaus who was killed after their births while Esther hasn't bound either of them since they hid the fact their werewolf sides are dominant unlike Klaus. While all the siblings [and parents] have their problems with each other, they will always come together to help out the two babies of the family. ****Isabelle looks a lot like Rebekah except she has brown hair while Rebekah is blonde. Both share the same eye colour, in this case it is an emerald colour that has a tint of silvery blue to it but when they become annoyed, their eyes develop a gold rim around the edges.**

**Maria looks a lot like her younger sisters but instead has light brownish hair and blue eyes. Kol has brown hair and hazel eyes while Klaus has blond hair with blue eyes. Finn has dark brown hair with brown eyes and looks a lot like Elijah. All were turned in 400BC but again, unknown to Esther because her daughters never trusted her, all three girls inherited the gift of being a witch and still have their powers since changing into a vampire did not drain their powers. It means Maria is a witch/vampire while Rebekah and Isabelle are witch/vampire/werewolfs.**

**All the siblings including Finn stick together, Finn mainly doing it to ensure his sisters are safe and Elijah & Klaus doing it to ensure the younger siblings are safe and that they aren't putting themselves in danger. Klaus hasn't daggered any of his siblings through the years, if they knew Mikael was close by then they left and picked up the others and waited until they were sure it was safe for a while. None of the boys have seen their three sisters since 1900 which is when Mikael came very close to catching Maria and ending her existence. The girls have stuck together, changing their appearance and names often to avoid detection.  
**  
**At the start of the story, Klaus hasn'tbroken the curse and is more interested in protecting his family. [Might seem very out of character from the show Klaus] The story focuses on life in Mystic Falls and how they work together to stop the nut-jobs which is Esther and Mikael.**

**Chapter One**

''Where could they be? It's been 110 years, Klaus. It's time for us to stop running from our parents'' Kol snapped, glaring at his older brother as Klaus ran his hands through his blonde hair and snapped back'' I'm well aware of how long we've been hiding but we can't do anything without our sisters. Don't you think I miss them? I haven't seen Maria since the 1800's and we spoke last through a letter in 1899. The same goes for Belle, I last saw her in 1889 and heard from her in 1901. Bekah was the last of them who I saw in 1900 and it annoys me as much as it does any of you not knowing where our sisters are.''

''Then we find them!'' Finn growled, entering the room followed by Elijah as Kol rolled his eyes and replied'' How do you suggest we do that? This is Meme, Becka and Belle for heaven's sake! They've covered their tracks extremely well over the years, I haven't heard from them in all this time and neither has anyone who used to know them. What do you suggest? No supernatural being can track them otherwise we or Mikael would have caught up to them already.''

''They'll come to us. We always promised one day that we would return to Mystic Falls and be a family together. They'll know when to return but it's been a long time for us all. They were always good at hiding from us and this became a matter of life or death for us all. They were sensible to stick together all these years.''

Klaus was silent as he thought back to the last time he saw his younger sisters. Maria, Rebekah and Isabelle. He couldn't help the fear that engulfed him as he thought about his two youngest siblings, the twins who were out there somewhere. He was glad Maria was with them because the two needed a calming influence sometimes and Maria offered that, much like Finn did with everyone overall. He blocked out Kol and Finn's arguing because it was nothing new. They were constantly arguing about the girls when they came up in topic.

Kol was clearly worried about his sisters, maybe not so much Maria but Rebekah and Isabelle. Even through they all loved each other equally, the youngest girls got a lot less freedom then Maria and were more protected. He for one couldn't help it, it was normal for it to be that way with them. They were the youngest of them all and even through they were vampires, all of them worried. Bekah and Belle, he swore, shared the same soul or something. It was like they were two pieces which fitted together perfectly which never surprised anyone from the moment his mother had announced she was due twin girls.

Bekah was the older of the two by 2 minutes and it became quite obvious as the girls grew up. Isabelle and Rebekah could be completely the same personality wise and yet so different at the same time. Both were spitfires, shared a similar temperament and interests even through Isabelle was sometimes reserved, almost emotionally detached whereas Rebekah would love blindly and with no limitations. When Belle loved through, Belle loved. To be on the receiving end of Belle's love was really something, when she gave herself emotionally then she gave all of her.

Maria was a lot like the twins, having the same temper and interests while she was loving, overprotective and overall, a compassionate person. Her compassion never left her after she became a vampire but she became very good at judging whether or not a person deserved her compassion and sympathy. Maria had always made time for the twins as they grew up and was there to comfort them when Mikael rejected them time after time because they weren't his children by blood. He had ripped his mother's heart out in anger, not long after they became vampires because he'd had enough of her rejecting the twins. It was bad enough that they were rejected daily by Mikael when they only sought to make him happy and love them but for their biological mother, the woman who gave birth to them to refuse them time and time again because her husband said so?

He had ripped out her heart like she had been doing to his sisters time and time again. That was part of why they were so close as siblings. Practically bringing up your own sisters because their stepfather and mother refused to do so. He wanted badly to end Mikael, to make him feel just an inch of the pain he had inflicted upon two innocent children. His sisters had been innocent in all of this. They didn't ask for another man to be their father or for their mother to have yet another affair. Instead of his mother paying for her sins and faults, Rebekah and Isabelle had paid for them.

He would never forget the amount of beatings him and the older boys, hell even Kol had taken to stop the girls from being hurt. If they did the slightest thing wrong then they were punished. Very much like himself, the punishments for all three of them was physical abuse whereas the others got chores and such things to do. He can remember like it was yesterday, the twins being 4 years old and understanding that they had to sit on an old tree stump and not say anything if Mikael or their mother was about.

He was pulled from his thought as Kol asked'' What was the point of us all protecting them from Mikael if we couldn't be there for them through the rest of the years? We tried so hard to protect them from his wrath and the cruel world we were all born into. Where did it get us all really? We've spent our existence running and hiding, our sisters despite everything we have done, have only ever had lives full of fear, death and destruction. We need to end this. Mikael has taken away enough from us all. He's taken away time with our sisters, he's destroyed our lives and he won't stop until we are all dead.''

Klaus could do nothing but agree with his brother as Finn replied'' It's been worth it, Kol. It might have been full of fear, death and destruction but if nothing else, we've shown our sisters that we stick together and that we love each other. I can't regret anything I've decided where the girls are concerned. Do I wish I could have done more for them? Of course I do. I hate that as much as you but we taught them how to survive on their own in an unforgiving world. That is what matters. **We**gave them the life skills that would keep them safe and this just proves it.''

Elijah nodded his agreement as he responded'' The girls all know that we love them, they've known that since they were old enough to understand that they had to stay out of Mikael's way. I'm happy that they are safe and all the beatings as well as the pain we took for them has been worth it. Look who they become because of our close bonds, do you think they would have turned out this way if we had truly become like Mikael and become heartless monsters who did not care? The girls, especially the twins, were our redemption to what mother forced on us. They kept us human all these years, they stopped us from giving and becoming the monsters we could have embraced and who would we be without them?''

**Washington State**

Pacing back and forth in the airport was one Maria Mikaelson as she checked over the list in her hands before glancing back at her twin younger sisters who were lounging on chairs, looking as bored as she felt. Their flight had been delayed by 2 hours and her sisters were beginning to grow agitated with the delays. ''Essentials all packed, right? Phones check. I've checked over my list but I think we forgot something'' Maria asked, rechecking her list for what seemed the hundreth time as Rebekah replied'' I think we have everything but sit down please. You're making me dizzy with all the pacing. How long are we going to be here for?''

''I have no idea, Becka. I don't think it will be much longer through. We'll be leaving soon, I hope. How are you both feeling?'' Maria replied, looking over concerned at the youngest of them all. Belle had been quiet the entire journey to the airport and even now. She could tell something was troubling Belle but her sister kept shrugging off her concern. They'd been living in Washington State for the last 5 years and she knew Belle had become attached to one or two people in the town of Port Angeles. Belle seemed to have adopted Charles, a vampire who she had changed about 900 years ago as a father figure.

''I'm fine, MeMe. I just want to sleep and see the others sooner. I've missed them a lot'' Belle replied, sounding drained and exhausted as she watched Belle rest her head on Becka's shoulder. The two began talking quietly among themselves, smiling often before there were announcements for their flight. They all stood up, heading to the gateway as their bags had already gone through and were on the plane now. Just 30 minutes later, the plane was taking off finally and she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't wanted to worry her sisters but she hadn't been able to shake off the terrible feeling she had about today until they got on the plane.


End file.
